J'avais bien dit que tu allais nous perdre!
by Hiril Ithilia
Summary: Une forêt. Un entrainement, et deux xmen que tout oppose devant faire équipe ensemble.


-1Auteur : c'est moi, Hiril Ithilia, ça faisait longtemps!

Disclaimer : Je sais je sais, X-Men appartient a Marvell, donc ils sont pas à moi tous ces perso choupi, je ne fait que les emprunter pour jouer un petit peu avec...Mais bon, c'est pour le bien (mal?).

Blabla de l'auteur, genre etc… : Donc voila, une petite histoire sur X-Men Evolution, avec nos deux choupi Diablo et Wolverine o. Ce texte est un petit cadeau de nouel pour Flojiro! Bonne Lecture minna! Et en ce qui concerne le Pov... Focalisation interne pour les deux!

« Et voilà, j'avais bien dit que t'allais nous perdre ! »

Oui, il l'avait bien dit, dit et redit tout le long du chemin ; dit et redit à chaque fois que je faisais mine de regarder la carte ; dit et redit à chaque fois que je tentais de comprendre le fonctionnement bien abstrait de cette boussole plus attirée par lui que par ce fichu Nord…

« Ouais ben la prochaine fois, tu sais quoi, tu prends la carte, la boussole et tu te demerdes ! »

Je lui lançai les objets incriminés - qu'il rattrapa au vol - et m'éclipsai.

La flèche de la boussole tournait à vive allure, d'une façon chaotique, oscillant entre le désir de se tordre sur elle-même et celui de se dévisser complètement pour décoller dans les hauteurs atmosphériques et ainsi rejoindre la peluche bleue volatile.

« Il me semblait que toute utilisation de pouvoir était bannie de cet entraînement… »

Un coup d'œil rapide sur la carte froissée, le regard improvisant le chemin à taille réduite entre le point bleu de départ, les points verts de check point et le point rouge d'arrivée. Je repliai la carte, humectai l'air avant de planter mon regard dans l'épais manteau feuillu qui se dressait devant nous comme une muraille renfermant bien des mystères.

« Gardes là, ça pourras toujours te servir si tu perds ma trace »

Je lui lançai la boussole et m'avançai dans les profondeurs.

« Tu sais où tu nous emmènes au moins ? »

Je le suivais, en tentant de garder le rythme rapide qu'il avait adopté. A chaque détour, je manquais de le perdre de vue. Il testait mon endurance, ou le faisait exprès, tout simplement.

Je pestais intérieurement contre son caractère, sa mauvaise volonté pour détendre l'atmosphère – ma mauvaise volonté à y mettre un peu du mien afin de rendre cette expédition moins chaotique. Je pestais, tout simplement, contre cet entraînement grandeur nature si contraignant.

« Tu nous as perdu ou pas ? »

« A en croire la carte, le dernier check point devrait être par là »

Je balayais une vaste zone de ma main, l'air plus ou moins convaincu.

Je devais moi aussi m'en tenir plus ou moins aux règles imposées par le Professeur, m'en tenir à ce bout de papier soit disant infaillible, autant que cette boussole dont les aiguilles devenaient folles à mon contact.

Aller contre ma nature - ne pas solliciter mes sens hyper développés. En résumé, se mettre dans la peau d'un humain sans gène mutant qui serait totalement paumé dans cette forêt sans aucun repère ni tracé de GR…

Brillante idée qui consistait à développer la capacité d'adaptation de cette marmaille indisciplinée et surexcitée en la balançant dans un lieu totalement inconnu avec comme seule aide cette carte incompréhensible et cette boussole plus qu'inutile !

Faire à l'ancienne comme dirait l'autre…Enfin presque…

Et moi dans tout ça ? Obligé de participer à cette folle aventure en tant que « tuteur » de ces élèves plus que dissipés. Mettez une bande d'adolescents seule dans une forêt et vous verrez le résultat... Obligé donc de les encadrer pour éviter que la forêt - et plus si affinité - ne soient réduits à un tas de cendres…

« C'est pas le moment de papillonner ; restes sur tes gardes ! »

En encadrer un en particulier : la peluche bleue.

Rester sur mes gardes, rester sur mes gardes, mais pour qui me prenait-il, un débutant ?! Comme si j'étais distrait, et que j'allais me faire avoir par je ne sais quel stratagème mis au point par le Professeur autour de ce check point décidément introuvable. Comme si j'allais me faire avoir par son pas rapide et son dédain face à son rôle de « tuteur ». Comme si j'allais me faire avoir par cette soudaine obscurité alors que la forêt s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Comme si…

Je venais de me faire avoir.

Sa silhouette s'évanouissait tandis que l'obscurité plongeante me fit lever les yeux au ciel. La noirceur d'un nuage compact recouvrait la voûte des arbres, comme une coupole éthérée menaçante.

Se faire avoir comme un bleu, sans mauvais jeu de mots…

Le check point était là, à peine dissimulé derrière un buisson épineux, s'offrant à tout venant. Il suffisait juste de s'en approcher, décrocher le ruban témoin du passage et noter le code qui y était inscrit. S'en était presque trop facile.

Un tintement étouffé s'éleva du sous bois, l'envahissant de l'odeur propre à la nature humide, tout en masquant celle qui me permettait de m'orienter. Une pluie fine de plus en plus perçante, de plus en plus battante, accompagnée de rafales de vent violent. Dans le lointain, le grondement féroce de l'orage s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ororo. Mieux valait ne pas traîner et en finir au plus vite avec cette équipée.

La pluie, les tonnerres et maintenant les éclairs…Et après ça allait être quoi, un raz de marrée ?

J'étais littéralement paumé, j'avais baissé ma garde plus que d'accoutumé, et je brûlais d'envie d'utiliser ma téléportation pour le retrouver lui et ce fichu check point !

Le sentier battu que l'on suivait depuis le début se transformait en sables mouvant sous les pluies torrentielles. Un vrai lac de boue commençait à s'y dessiner, béant. Si je restais ainsi, dans l'expectative, je risquais de me faire engloutir par un monstre tout droit sorti des profondeurs fangeuses de la forêt. Cette seule pensée me fit frissonner.

Un tonnerre des plus violents déchira le ciel. Si je détournais les yeux, j'étais presque certain d'y découvrir une large déchirure au milieu de cette coupole nébuleuse.

Mais avant de disparaître, de me téléporter loin de cette forêt qui se métamorphosait en merveille terrifiante, il me fallait retrouver mon cher tuteur…

Je sortis la boussole de ma poche. Je l'avais presque oubliée. L'aiguille s'agita quelques instants avant de se stabiliser finalement. Bien qu'incertaine pour le Nord, elle m'indiquait Wolverine avec la plus grande assurance. Je n'avais qu'à la suivre comme un aveugle.

J'avançais, les yeux rivés sur le cadran, frémissant à chaque oscillation de l'aiguille, comme si je craignais m'être trompé de direction - m'être complètement perdu. Je ne regardais qu'elle, elle absorbait toute mon attention. Tellement que je ne compris pas pourquoi le monde se renversa soudainement, comme si un sablier arrivé à son terme était retourné pour recommencer son éternel calcul du temps. Par ce soudain vertige, la boussole me glissa des mains et vint s'écraser sur le sol. Le cadran se rompit, l'aiguille vint mourir dans une flaque boueuse.

Mon fil d'Ariane s'était rompu.

La pluie redoublait de violence, tout comme le vent.

Je revenais sur mes pas, à la recherche de cette peluche stupide qui avait tout fait sauf réussi à me suivre ! Je la retrouvais non loin du check point, tête en bas, les cheveux dégoulinant de pluie, suspendu par le pied comme un vulgaire lapin tombé dans le piège du chasseur. Capacité d'adaptation réussie, il semblait s'être mis dans la peau du lapin et attendait gentiment que le chasseur vienne le décrocher. A ma vue, un sourire presque niais se dessina sur son visage inversé tandis que sa main pendante me faisait un « petit coucou ».

« Si tu pouvais me décrocher…ça serait sympa »

« Ce qui enlèverai toute valeur pédagogique à ta situation… »

Même si de la pédagogie je n'en avais rien à faire, je n'étais pas non plus là pour lui mâcher son travail.

« A toi de voir si tu préfères attendre qu'une âme plus charitable vienne te décrocher, ou que des loups viennent attendre que ta corde se rompe »

Le dédain de ma dernière phrase le fit réagir, montrant que décidément l'entraînement échafaudé par le professeur était un échec.

Une légère fumée bleutée s'évanouissait autour de cette corde désormais vide.

Je l'avais retrouvé – ou du moins il m'avait retrouvé – et j'avais finalement usé de mes pouvoirs. La seule idée de me voir entouré de loups affamés n'attendant qu'une chose, me voir tomber sur leur table, me résolut à détourner la règle imposée par le Professeur, règle déjà légèrement bafouée…

Nous étions finalement arrivé au dernier check point. La pluie faisait toujours rage, mais l'entraînement touchait à sa fin, du moins je l'espérais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attraper le ruban avant qu'il ne s'envole sous une violente bourrasque et à relever le code.

Rien de plus simple ! Il suffisait de s'approcher, de tendre le bras, de saisir ce fin tissu vert mouillé, de tirer dessus afin qu'il se décroche pour qu'une fois dénoué…

« Restes sur tes gardes ! »

Trop tard, le piège pressenti s'était déclenché, dévoilant toute sa malignité. Une nuée de traits s'abattit sur nous, par à coup successifs.

Je sortis mes griffes.

Rester sur mes gardes, oui, la prochaine fois j'y penserais vraiment. Eviter de foncer tête baissée, de penser que tout est aussi simple que cela en a l'air…Rester sur mes gardes, tout simplement.

J'essuyais un filet de sang du ma joue. J'avais évité de justesse ce pique actionné par ma brillante idée. Je m'étais téléporté juste à temps dans cet arbre, bien en hauteur, afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de cet espace ratissé par un arrosage de jets.

Je voyais Wolverine découper à tout va les malheureux traits qui osaient se jeter sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, plus aucun trait ne balayait l'espace. Seul leurs cadavres déchiquetés jonchaient le sol.

La pluie s'apaisait, le ciel redevenait plus clair comme si le voile obscur qui recouvrait la coupole nébuleuse se retirait lentement.

« Ça va t'as pas, l'impression de me regarder faire ? »

Son regard posé sur moi était menaçant. Il rétracta ses griffes. Leur métal siffla dans l'air humide.

_Diablo ramassa le ruban perdu dans sa fuite et reporta le code sur son cahier détrempé. _

_Ils se regardèrent un instant et dans un accord tacite, décidèrent de sortir de cette forêt à leur façon. Se fier aux sens hyperdéveloppés de l'un tandis que l'autre faisait le guet du haut des arbres était assurément plus sûr que ces méthodes rationnelles. Pour ce qu'il en était de l'utilisation interdite des pouvoirs…Ils aviseraient le moment venu, lorsque le Professeur, irrité par le fiasco général de l'entraînement, déciderait des punitions pour les élèves – et tuteurs – incriminés._

_Une carte froissée au tracé légèrement effacé par la pluie jonchait le sol non loin d'une boussole disloquée. _


End file.
